Meaning
by Cora Sinclair
Summary: Sequel to Father's and Toys. Chapter 20 is up! Complete! Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Tears

Author's Note: Hey Netbug009 do you think that I should take the Author's Note out of chapter two? If you could let me know that would be great and I hope you all like the Sequel to Father's and Toys. By the way _Italics is for Woody's thoughts _and **Bold is for dreams or out of body experiences**, have fun!

Woody took his place on Andy's bed and felt Andy's grip on him. It was stupid to think that he was Andy's dad; for god's sake he was 12 inches tall! Woody felt Andy flip over and felt himself do the same; Woody shook himself mentally and tried to calm down.

_So what if our handwriting is the same? It doesn't mean anything, does it?_

And with that final thought Woody fell asleep.

**Woody opened his eyes expecting to see the morning sun and Andy but instead he was in the back of a car. Woody looked outside and saw that it was raining hard.**

_What the hell…_

**Woody saw in the rearview mirror that there was a man driving the car.**

"**Excuse me sir, but where am I?" asked Woody**

**There was no answer from the man, so Woody leaned forward to see who was driving and the answer shocked him.**

**It was Andy's dad.**

**Woody put his hand in front of Woodrow and waved it, Andy's dad didn't even respond in the slightest. Andy's dad didn't notice a normally 12 inched toy, now to the height of maybe seven feet, sitting in the back of his car. Woody turned his head to the right and he saw something that made his metaphorical heart jump; he saw a box and in the box he saw a Sheriff Woody doll.**

_Oh god…this is the night! The night where Andy's dad dies!"_

**And as if on cue there was a bright light and a loud horn, Andy's dad turned the wheel to the right but the truck still hit them. Woody heard the metal and the screeching of the car's tire, he felt the car flip over and screech to a halt. Woody found himself on the wet pavement of the highway and saw the car that he was in only a few short moments ago completely destroyed. He shakily stood up in the rain and saw the truck that had hit them speed away. Woody cursed underneath his breath at the truck's driver and memorized the license plate. He would get even with the driver later. Woody saw the glass on the pavement and heard groaning, he rushed over and saw Andy's dad on the pavement flat on his back holding the Sheriff Woody doll in his right hand.**

"**Please God…don't let…me…die yet. I…don't want…Andy growing…up…without a dad." He cried**

**Woody could see that he was bleeding fast from his chest; Woody knew that the poor man was going to die and he felt tears actual human tears fall down from his face.**

**Andy's dad started to hack up blood and Woody walked over to the dying man.**

"**W-who…are you?" he gasped**

**It seemed that Andy's dad could now see him, but what was Woody supposed to say to him.**

"**I'm Woody sir…I'm a close friend of Andy."**

"**You…know my…son?" **

"**Uh yes…is there anything that you want me to do? Do you want me to call for help?" Woody asked holding back his tears now**

**Andy's dad suddenly stopped coughing and seemed to calm down.**

"**No…I want you to give him this." Said Andy's dad as he looked at the Woody doll in his hand**

"**You want me to give him this doll sir?" **

"**Yes..." said Andy's dad**

**Andy's dad held the Sheriff Woody doll in his hand and something beautiful and mysterious happened, the little doll opened his eyes.**

"**Please…take care of…my son…make him…happy."**

**The Sheriff Woody doll nodded his head as a sign that he understood his job. Woody the one who was seeing himself come to life before his own eyes, looked at Andy's dad. He heard sirens coming and knew that Andy's dad's time was short.**

"**Will you be alright sir?" asked Woody as he grabbed the poor man's hands**

"**Yeah…I think…so, if you see…my family….could you please tell…them…that I…love them?" **

"**I'll tell them."**

"**Thank you…" and with the end of that sentence Andy's dad, Woodrow, died.**

Woody eyes opened in a flash and saw that he was back in Andy's room. Woody looked at the clock and the calendar and saw that it was the 19th and that the time was ten o' clock; Andy would be down stairs watching Saturday morning cartoons with Molly. Woody jumped off the bed where he found Jessie riding Bullseye.

"Morn' Wood-" Jessie stopped her sentence the minute she saw Woody.

"Buzz, get over here!" she called out

Buzz came running "Jessie, what's wrong?"

"Buzz…look at Woody."

"Holy Super Nova." He whispered

The rest of the toys gathered around now and were shocked by what they saw.

"Guys will you please tell me what's going on?" asked Woody to the crowd of toys

No one answered but Woody felt a liquid go down his cheek, he touched his cheek and then he knew why everyone was staring at him.

"Woody…you're crying." Said Jessie in a hushed voice

Author's Note: Please let me know if you guys like it.


	2. Something's amiss

Author's Note: Hey readers! Listen I feel really bad for Ms. Davis and Andy, about how I killed off her husband and his dad so I'm going to try something a little new. I'm going to try to bring Woody to life. If you guys don't like it then tell me and I will go back to my original plan for this story. I just think that they deserve a happy ending, again please read and review!

The toys stared at Woody with awe; their leader, who most had known their entire lives, was crying. And for a toy to be able to cry, actual human tears, was something that was unheard of; it had never been done before.

"Woody…how are you doing this?" asked Jessie who carefully walked up to him

"I-I don't know…" muttered Woody who was busy trying to comprehend what was happening to him

"Hey Hamm is there any record of this sorta thing happening?" asked Buzz who stopped staring at Woody

"Not that I can remember." Said Hamm

Buzz was about to say something when the familiar sounds of footsteps running up the stair was heard.

Woody shook out of his daze and wiped away his tears "Everybody back into your positions!"

The toys went back to their original spots and froze like they had so many times before; except this time when Andy ran into his room he stopped and looked around as if he was looking for something or someone. The toys gave each other glances and the same thought was going through their minds; Was someone out of place, did someone move, and of course did Andy see them move back into their positions?

"Hey mom? Can you come here?" Shouted Andy down the stairs

"I'm a little busy with Molly but I'll be up in about five minutes, okay?" she shouted back

"O-okay." Replied Andy as he sat down on his bed

Andy looked around his room once again, something was out of place but he couldn't put his finger on it. His mom came into the room and she too looked around, before sitting down next to her son.

"What's going on, honey?"

"Something feels different…"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, but I-I…just can't explain it."

Ms. Davis looked at her son intently and said "Sweetie I know what you mean."

"Really?" asked Andy who looked relieve that he wasn't the only one who thought something was amiss

Ms. Davis nodded and replied "Yes somehow it feels like…wow…you're right this is hard to explain, but it feels like…"

"Like dad is back?" said Andy shyly as he finished her sentence

"Yeah…like dad is back…"

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the short and crappy chapter but I have been having some major stress lately so…yeah don't expect any great chapters for a while. Sorry that they aren't great, please forgive me.


	3. Pariah

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. There's going t be slight hints of Jessie/Buzz.

The following night at the Davis's house was tense at least for Andy's toys. Most of them were nervous or on edge. During the time where the toys had a little freedom, most of them avoided Woody due to the fact that he had done something no toy had been able to do before; cry. Most toys during their lifetime or playtime had experienced some sadness or sorrow, but none of them had been able to cry. Woody had tried to talk to a few of the toys about who was going to be on lookout duty during the free time and the toys avoided him. Woody had never felt like such a pariah before and spent his time under Andy's bed.

It was nearing nightfall when Andy came into his room early; apparently he had a slight fever and Ms. Davis had sent him to bed, the toys or at least the toy that was supposed to be on lookout didn't hear him coming and barely gave the toys enough time to return to their positions. Woody who had earlier decided to hide under the bed didn't have enough time to get back up when Andy entered.

"Hey mom? Have you seen Woody?" asked Andy as he looked around his room

"No honey; Why?"

"Cause I can't find him." Said Andy who felt lonely now that his favorite toy wasn't with him

"Well after I put Molly to bed I'll help you look for him, okay?" replied Ms. Davis from downstairs

"Okay mom." Said Andy as he got into his bed and hugged his Buzz Lightyear action figure; he knew that he Woody in his room, he just couldn't remember where

Ms. Davis appeared a few minutes later in Andy's room and sat down on her son's bed.

"Do you remember where you put him?" she asked

"I think I had him on my bed but I'm not really sure."

"Hmm then let me check underneath the bed." Said Ms. Davis as she bent downward to look under for the cowboy doll

A quick look under the bed revealed three things to Ms. Davis. One. Whenever Andy was suppose to clean his room, he just put everything underneath his bed. Two. Andy still had toys from when he was three and they would need to be either sold or put up in the attic. And Three. There was a very old cowboy doll that was smiling at her. Ms. Davis gently picked up the doll and gave it to Andy.

"Look who I found." Said Ms. Davis in a sing-song voice

Andy's face lit up as he saw the cowboy doll and exclaimed "Woody!" Andy held the cowboy doll and felt something almost like a flutter inside the cowboy's chest. For a minute Andy thought that he felt a heartbeat but quickly dismissed it as his mother tucked him in.

"Goodnight sweetie." Said Ms. Davis as she gave him a kiss on his forehead

"Night mom."

Ms. Davis turned on her son's nightlight before walking out of the room and soon after she left Andy fell asleep. Soon as the toys were sure that the household was asleep they met in the toy box to discuss today's recent events. And as they had during the day most of the toys avoided Woody.

"Alright let's start this meeting with roll call." Said Woody who tried to have some enthusiasm in his voice

The toys kept talking and ignored Woody, thankfully Buzz stepped in.

"Come on guys let's start the meeting with the roll call."

The toys automatically paid attention but it didn't go unnoticed from some of the more loyal toys.

"Wait a dog-gone minute here! Woody as always started our meetings, now ya'll are treating him like an outsider. No offense Buzz" Said Slinky

"None taken Slinky and you're right! What's going on with you toys? Woody has led us through thick and thin, now just because he's accomplished something that no toy has ever done before and probably won't doesn't mean you can treat him like a recluse."

"Thanks Buzz…" muttered Woody who couldn't tell if he had just been insulted or complimented by his friend

A small plush toy from the crowd came forward and said "Sure you guys can act like you care but deep down, Woody crying scares you too. What if we all start to act human too? If Andy or Molly drops us from a short height and we break out of freeze mode then we're dead!"

All the toys except Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye exchanged guilty looks.

The small toy continued on with his speech "I say we just get rid of Woody, get rid of the poisonous bud before it blooms."

Some of the toys once again exchanged guilty looks again before Woody spoke up "Guys listen, I understand that you all are scared, so am I…so if you all really…hate me this much then I'll leave everyone alone. I won't even talk to you, okay?"

The toys nodded as Woody got out of the toy box and went back to Andy; as Woody left the toys gave small cheers, leaving Buzz and Jessie appalled at their behavior. The meeting ended with extreme anxiety Buzz and Jessie were aghast that everyone would turn on Woody for something that he had no control over. Jessie had left the meeting early and went out of go look for Woody. As Buzz ended and left the meeting he saw Jessie on top of Andy's desk looking outside at the stars, he made his way up to her and landed right next to her.

"Hey there cowgirl." Said Buzz as he took a seat next to her

"Hey Buzz…"

"What's wrong?" asked Buzz even though he was pretty sure he already knew

"I tried talking to Woody, but it didn't work." Said Jessie as she stroked her braid

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm updating!


	4. It's gonna get worse

Author's Note: Hey just updating.

Buzz stared at Jessie, she looked absolutely beautiful sitting in the moonlight, although he would never admit well not without a lot of stuttering.

"He's completely torn up about this Buzz, I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me and Bo can't even get him to say anything."

"Well…I guess I could go talk to him…" mumbled Buzz

"Really? Oh thank ya Buzz!" said Jessie as she gave Buzz a kiss on his check

"N-no problem Jess…" said Buzz as he ran off to find his cowboy friend

After five minutes of looking around Andy's room, Buzz finally found Woody underneath Andy's bed with his knees close to his body. His hat was on the ground next to him and Woody seemed to just to be sighing.

"Woody how you doing?" asked Buzz who was glowing from Jessie's kiss and the darkness of being underneath the bed

"Hey Howdy Hey Buzz…" muttered Woody

Buzz stopped for a minute and really looked at Woody; He didn't look like his usual self, he didn't look confident or happy and truth be told he looked simply miserable.

"You okay?" asked Buzz who sat down next to the cowboy doll

"You might want to leave Buzz before the other toys see you talking to me."

"They can't see us talking, we're covered by the dark."

"Correction I'm covered by the dark, you on the other hand are glowing like a Christmas tree light."

"Very funny Woody, so what's going on? Jessie says that you won't talk to anyone."

"I'm talking to you, what does that count as?"

"Woody be serious…"

"I can't Buzz, I-it's complicated, everyone seems to hate me and they think that whatever's happening to me is my fault. I-I can't stand it Buzz, it's killing me…"

Buzzed looked at Woody again and saw the toll of being hated was doing to him.

"Woody…look I know that it's hard but it will get better."

Woody gave Buzz a skeptical look before replying "Right but what's that old saying? It's going to get worse before it's going to get better."

"Woody that's not true…"

"Buzz it is going to get worse and I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"Woody we've been through a lot together, first Sid trying to blow us up, and then Al trying to sell you and Jessie to Japan. If we can get through all of that than we can get through this, besides you've got Bo, Jessie, me, Slink, Rex, the Potatoheads, and Bullseye behind you all the way!"

Woody stood up, grabbed his hat, and placed it on his head "You're right Buzz, thanks for the speech." And with that Woody walked out underneath the bed and back to Andy.

Buzz who felt that his mission was complete ran back to the desk where Jessie was.

"Hey cowgirl!"

"Buzz you're back already? How did it go? Is he back to normal?"

"He's fine now, but he something he said makes me think."

"What?"

"He said that It's going to get worse before it will get better."

"And what do you think?"

"I think he's right, all the toys are on edge and they honestly think Woody's a problem."

"So what'cha gonna about that?"

"I don't know, they won't listen to Woody and it's only a matter of time before something bad really does happen."

"Well…hey we'll get through it, we always get through it." Said Jessie as she gave Buzz another kiss

Author's Note: Hey sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying to set the stage for something really big and I would like to thank csd, Brett B, Alana-kittychan, Randomstrike, Jet Set Radio Yoyo, 9wolf, Melissa E.M., Blackwolf, Marinelife37, ArmoredSoul, Rose Kuruizaki, Netbug009, Diana26.5, toystorymegafreak, SPANISHBUZZFTW, Cman710, and my first reviewer Crystal Persian! Thank you all for reviewing, you all get ten cookies!


	5. Blood

Author's Note: Wow 27 reviews and for only four chapters! Thanks you guys for all the support I wouldn't be typing this story if it weren't for you guys and my dad! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and as always please review! By the way, I'm holding a little contest; the contest is how long you have had your favorite toy, let me know about your toy if you decide to review. Winner gets a whooping 30 cookies.

It had been three weeks since Woody had shown the ability to cry and tensions within Andy's room hadn't gotten any better. The other toys were coming more hostile by the day and Woody's confidence was waning. Soon summer vacation had come and Andy and his family left to go on their yearly summer vacation; Andy wanted to bring along Woody, Buzz, Jessie etc, etc, but Ms. Davis said no. After all what if he lost one of his toys? Andy understood and left his toys at home and normally Woody wouldn't mind staying home but with some of the other toys acting the way they were he was began to worry about his safety.

In fact Buzz had order a few of the army men to follow Woody just in case the worst happened and sadly on the night that Andy was leaving the worst did happened. Woody was doing his normal patrol around Andy's room to make sure that all the toys were safe and sound when as he was walking past Andy's bed, he felt someone grab his legs and pull him under. The toy that grabbed Woody began to beat him up quite brutally when the soldiers that were following him alerted Buzz and Jessie what was going. Jessie and Buzz were on Andy's desk enjoying the moonlight together when the army man hopped on the desk and alerted them.

"Sir! Woody is under attack!" stated the green army man

"What? They both yelled in unison, although they kept their voices low enough so not to wake up Andy

"He's underneath the bed, Sir!"

Buzz and Jessie jumped off the desk and rushed underneath the bed where they found Woody on the ground holding his stomach and coughing. The toy that attacked him was long gone and had left no trace of being there. Jessie rushed over to Woody to try to help him up while Buzz looked in vain for the attacker.

"Woody, you okay partner?" asked Jessie

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Gasped Woody

"Really?" asked Jessie who was surprised Woody wasn't in pain

"N-no…I'm lying…I'm…in …excruciating pain…" said Woody as he tried to stand up

"Woody did you see who attacked you?" asked Buzz

"No…I-"Woody hit the ground again, his strength was completely drained and he began to cough again

Jessie bent down to help Woody stop coughing when she felt something warm and moist hit her hand. She looked at what hit her hand through a sliver of moonlight that made it underneath the bed through a crack in the wall. Jessie automatically realized what it was; it was blood, she had seen it from when Emily had scraped her knees or accidently cut herself. Jessie's face lost most of its color when Buzz asked her what was wrong.

"Jessie? You okay?"

"B-buzz, it's b-blood." Said Jessie barely above a whisper

"What?" asked a confused Buzz

"It's blood…" said Jessie as she turned to Woody, who had managed to stop coughing

"Woody…you're bleeding…" said Jessie

Buzz turned to look at Woody and what he saw made his blood, if he had any, go cold. His best friend had blood slowly coming out of his mouth from the attack and that the blood was dripping onto his bandana, dying it from its original color to a darker shade of red. Woody felt the blood touch his tongue and tasted the bitterness and rust like taste of it, the toys stood in silent for a minute neither believing on what all three of them were seeing. To all of them it felt like an eternity as they stood there, until they saw the lights go on in the hallway and Ms. Davis enter the room.

"Andy sweetie, are you okay? I thought I heard coughing."

"No mom, I'm fine." Said Andy as he sat up in bed

"Oh well okay…I'll see you in the morning." Said Ms. Davis as she kissed her son goodnight

"Okay love you mom." Said Andy as he fell back asleep

As Ms. Davis turned off her son's bedroom light and closed the door, she could have sworn that she heard coughing. But then again maybe she was just imagining it, after all her mind as been wandering of late since Andy had asked about his father. She sighed to herself as she entered their bedroom, it was so empty without him. A thought that often occurred to her entered her mind, maybe she should start dating again, but as always she pushed that idea out of her head. She couldn't start dating again for the following reasons, One. She didn't want Andy or Molly to feel like they had to forget about their father, Two. She, herself, would feel like she was betraying his memory, and finally Three. There wasn't another man like him alive. Ms. Davis sighed to herself again and as she finally began to fall asleep a final thought rang through her mind.

There wasn't another man like him alive…

Meanwhile back in Andy's room

Andy had fallen back to sleep and Woody had finally stopped coughing up blood, when the other toys had started to come out of their spots to find out what had happened. Bo had sneaked into Andy's room by hiding in the closet instead of returning to Molly's room, she was one of the first ones who made it to the bed when she was greeted by Slink, Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, and Rex.

"What's going on here?" she asked

"We don't know, nobody's is saying anything." Said Mr. Potatohead who held his wife close to him

"I hope nothing bad happened." Said Rex who started or at least tried to wring his hands together

"Don't worry partner, I'm sure Woody's sortin' everything out." Said Slink confidently

"Yeah Woody will know what to do." Said Mrs. Potatohead to cheer up the fretting T-Rex

These words seemed to calm everyone down a bit but with Bo she knew something bad had happened to Woody. It wasn't as if she was blind to what was happening within Andy's room, she had heard the rumors going around about how Woody was starting to become something more than a toy, the words she had heard was that he was becoming a freak, a monster, a fiend; something that should be locked away or be destroyed. Bo shook her porcelain head at these rumors, Woody wasn't anything like that; Woody was sweet, kind, and caring. How could anyone think that he was a monster was simply beyond her. Bo lifted her head up to see if she could find out what was happening when Buzz stepped forward in front of all the toys.

"Hey Buzz what's happening?" asked Mr. Potatohead

"Guys I have an announcement to make." Said Buzz

"What is it?" asked Slink

"While do the usual night patrol around the room, Woody was attacked and beaten." Said Buzz seriously

A round of collective gasps was heard, and Bo pushed spoke out.

"Buzz! Where's Woody? I want to see him." She said

Buzz looked in her direction and replied back "Miss Peep you'll be able to see Woody tomorrow after Andy's left, we're keeping a close eye on Woody to make sure he doesn't have any more damage. As for everyone else go back to your positions."

The other toys nodded they understood and dispersed; as they left you could hear murmurs of conversations like "Who would do such a thing?", "Who would want to hurt Woody? He's never done anything wrong.", and finally "Poor Woody, I hope he's okay." But unfortunately these little snippets of conversation were from some of the more loyal toys to Woody, the other pieces of conversation that were against him went like "That ragdoll cowboy got what was coming to him.", "Hope the guy is in pain.", and finally the worst one of all "I hope he's dead."

Bo gasped, she had never heard of people talk with such hate towards one person. Especially one person who helped them out so many times before. Bo sighed and made her way back to the closet where she patiently waited for the sun to rise.

Author's Note: Hey guys, please enter in the contest by either Private Messaging me or by putting in your toy and how long you have had it in your review! Thanks for reading this chapter!


	6. I Resign

Author's Note: Hey guys, my internet connection is shot. I can barely get on to update so please don't

Morning couldn't have come sooner for Bo Peep as she lay in the closet wondering what had happened to her beloved cowboy. To her the hours dragged on until finally Ms. Davis came into Andy's room around five to wake him up for their vacation.

"Andy sweetie, time to wake up." She said as she gently shook him to wake

Andy automatically woke up and jumped out of bed

"Come on Mom! Let's go!" yelled Andy as he ran down the stairs

Bo peeked out of the closet and watched as Ms. Davis smiled and followed her son down stairs. After she was sure that the family was downstairs, Bo went over to Andy's desk where Buzz and the other toys were.

"Buzz where's Woody?"

"In an undisclosed location." He replied

The other toys such as Slink, Rex, and Mr. Potatohead nodded in agreement, but Bo just shook her head.

"Buzz please stop being Woody's bodyguard and tell me where he is." Said Bo as she was beginning to lose her patience

"He is in an undisclosed location." Repeated Buzz

Bo sighed and pointed her crook at Buzz's neck and all the other toys who weren't giving her a straight answer.

"Please listen to me, for I will only repeat this once." She said in a quiet voice

"I have known Woody since Ms. Davis brought me home from her grandmother's house. I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. We all have been through a lot together and I will not allow an over protective space toy, a slinky, a dinosaur, or a potato to stop me from seeing him. Now I want to see him this instant."

The toys pointed up towards the top of the desk and Bo gracefully made her way up without any help, leaving the other toys to ponder what she had just said.

"Did Bo just threaten us?" asked Buzz who was confused by her sudden change in attitude

"Remind me to never make her angry…" whimper Mr. Potatohead

Bo finally made it up to the top of the desk which was not an easy task for a porcelain doll, when Bo made it up she saw Jessie bandaging up Woody. Now under normal circumstances this wouldn't bug her except that Jessie was making Woody look like a mummy instead of the cowboy doll she knew. Jessie was first to realize that Bo was up on the desk and she happily greeted her.

"Howdy Bo! What brings you up here?" asked Jessie as she did her best to make sure Bo didn't notice Woody

"Hello Jessie, could you do me a favor and give Woody and I some privacy?"

Jessie looked uncertain but she left when Woody spoke up.

"It's okay Jess, we'll be fine."

"If you say so sheriff." Said Jessie as she jumped off the top of the desk and landed on top of a certain space toy

Bo looked down and smiled at the sight of Buzz blushing at Jessie sudden appearance out of nowhere, but she stopped for she had more important matters to deal with. She walked over to Woody who was sitting on an old book; she took a seat next to him and said

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Woody didn't even bother to make eye contact with her as she as he shamelessly lied.

"Talk about what? Everything's fine…" said Woody; his voice sounded completely drained and he didn't even bother to hide the small scar that hid underneath his hat

"You're a horrible liar Woody but did you see who did it?" asked Bo lovingly

"No….and I really don't think that it matters anymore…."

"Of course it matters Woody somebody attacked you, you are our leader we need to find them to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Exactly I was attacked…it's a clear sign that they don't want me to be their leader any more….I quit…"

"Y-you quit? But Woody you've been the leader since forever….you can't quit…we need you." Said Bo softly

"But what if next time they go after someone I care about, like you? I couldn't live with myself if you or anybody else got hurt because of me." Said Woody as he gave her a kiss

Bo tried to think of some way to convince Woody that she would be safe, but she couldn't it. It wasn't like she could promise to him she would be safe after all, a toy that disliked Woody could simply trip her if she were to walk by and that would be the end of her.

"Besides, I'll still be here and it's not like I'm the only one running the place, we've got Buzz. He'll do a good job." Said Woody with a sad smile

Bo knew Woody was right but still it was as if Woody had left Andy's room for good. Woody gave her another kiss and said to her in a soft voice "Come on; let's go tell the others…"

Bo nodded and soon she and Woody were on the desk and were surrounded by the only toys who where loyal to Woody. They greeted him and Bo with comments like…

"Hey Woody glad to see you're alright." Said Hamm

"Great to have you back Woody!" said Rex

"Thanks you guys but…um…Buzz can you call a staff meeting in five minutes?" asked Woody

"Yeah sure…Uh hey Jessie give me a hand rounding up the toys?" asked Buzz as he began to hop down from the desk

"Sure thing Buzz." Said Jessie as she followed him

As soon as Buzz and Jessie were out of earshot from the others Buzz pulled Jessie behind a bunch of blocks.

"Whoa Buzz if you wanted a little smoochin' you could've asked, but I don't mind!" said Jessie as she leaned forward to kiss her space ranger

"J-Jess! I-it's not like t-that." Said Buzz as his stuttering came in to full swing

"Well then what is it?" asked Jessie who looked put out

"D-did you notice that um Woody is acting a little weird?" asked Buzz as she finally calmed himself down

"Buzz he's been attacked, ya can't expect him to act all normal the day after. Give him some time he'll come around." Said Jessie

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Course I am! Now let's go get those critters rounded up!" said Jessie happily as she grabbed the space toy and dragged him off

"WHOA!"

Rounding up the toys took longer than expected due to Andy coming in to his room to say goodbye to all of his toys and the fact that most well really all the toys didn't want to hear or see Woody but nevertheless Jessie and Buzz got the toys to come. Soon a crowd was gathered around Andy's desk where Woody and Bo were, all the other toys were, excluding the army men who were acting as Woody's secret service and bodyguards, on the floor waiting to hear what Woody was going to say. The tension was extremely high and negative comments about Woody began to float around where sadly Woody's friends could hear them.

"Stupid cowboy, hope he falls…" said a small squeaky toy

"Heh maybe if we're lucky his girlfriend will push him out the window." Replied another toy

"You two shut up before I make you shut up!" yelled Jessie back to the other toys; she knew that Woody wasn't the most popular toy right now but she if heard another toy bad mouth Woody again she was gonna lose it

Woody stood before the crowd, cleared his throat, and with mic in hand he began the hardest speech he would ever have to say, "Toys of all ages, I have been your trusted leader since I was brought here and I will not act blind to recent events that have caused the loss of our trust. I wish if I could tell you why I am not acting like a toy like I have for so many years. I cannot explain it and it frightens me just as much as it does to all of you…Most of you have probably heard about the recent attempt on my life and that the toy responsible hasn't been caught, but what you probably didn't hear is that after my attack I began to bleed."

The toys that didn't know gave out gasps while some of the other yelled at Woody and called him a freak. Jessie punched the toy that called Woody a freak.

"I can easily tell that if I continue becoming…h-human I will be met with hatred, abhorrence, odium, and revulsion, no toy can properly run a child's room underneath the pressure that you are all putting me through. You all want someone that you all can relate to and in your eyes I have failed to do so…that is why I am resigning and handing over all leadership power to Buzz. I hope he can fulfill any needs you all might have and if I may…it has been a pleasure acting as your leader for all these years. The staff meeting is adjourned ..."

Author's Note: My connection is down, forgive me!


	7. Need a hug?

Author's Note: Wow 41 reviews for only six chapters and I'm really sorry for making Woody quit but don't worry it will get better….eventually. I would also like to thank the following people for reviewing. Crystal Persian, Cman710, Marinelife37, spanishbuzzftw, toystorymegafreak, Diana26.5, ArmoredSoul, Alana-kittychan, Netbug009, Rose Kuruizaki, Blackwolf, Melissa E.M., 9wolf, Jet Set Radio Yoyo, Random Strike, Brett B, Childsnapdragon or Csd, Future grimm, ittssheriffwoody, Persephone's Melody, toystorygirl15and finally Ima. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you all continue to review in the future. By the way there's kinda of a slight hint of Woody X Buzz in here and I really hope you don't mind but I thought Woody kinda needed the hug, after all wouldn't you want one if you had to go through what Woody has and will?

The toys watched as Woody walked out of sight with Bo; the room was deathly silent, the toys were in a state of shock over what just happened. It was too hard to process, that is until they heard the faint sound of clapping then which erupted into a roar of cheering. Buzz, Jessie, Slink, Hamm, Rex, Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, everyone who actually gave a damn about Woody stared at the riot of cheering toys. They were all acting as if they had their biggest wish granted and they were practically screaming these horrible sentences about Woody like

"Thank God his reign of terror is over!" yelled a squeaky toy

"I thought that freak would never quit!" screamed another

"I know what you mean! Took him long enough to get out of here!" yelled another one in agreement

This shocked the gang; Woody was a great leader and had gotten them out of so many grim situations, situations that almost cost him his life and now they were saying "Thank god his reign of terror is over!" This infuriated Jessie and she had to speak out against the idiots who were talking trash about him, after all Woody was like a big brother to her.

"What in tarnation has gotten into all of you critters? Are you all mental?" she screeched

The toys stopped and stared at Jessie like she was the most unusual thing they had ever seen.

"Answer me dang it!" yelled Jessie

The small plush toy that had spoken out from the previous staff meeting stepped forward and said "Why are you complaining? Your boyfriend is now the leader, you should be living it up with the rest of us."

"You all think that I should be happy? That I shouldn't care whether one of my closest friends is in pain and that practically everyone hates him?"

The plush toy and the crowd behind him nodded and it appalled Jessie, she was shaking with anger she was about to charge right up to that smug little plushy and punch him in his face when Buzz held her back. Jessie looked at Buzz with hatred in her eyes how could he just stand there while they said all these things about Woody. Buzz still held on to her, well aware of the look she was giving him but honestly it was better to just let them trash Woody. If they tried going against what the other toys were saying about him or if they instigated a fight against the other toys; then those toys might attack Woody again and that was something he wouldn't allow to happen. So he did the only thing he could do, take the verbal abuse of his best friend and pray that the other toys didn't plan on hurting Woody again. Granted it wasn't the best in the world but it would have to do for now. Buzz let go of Jessie who finally seemed to calm down a little and watched as she stormed off, he would definitely catch some heat from her later; Buzz sighed mentally he had only been the leader for less than ten minutes and he already had someone mad at him. How did Woody put up with all of it? Buzz made a mental note to ask him about that later but for now he needed to get rid of the cheering toys before Woody heard everything they were saying about him. Buzz cleared his voice and….

"Alright we've all had a…busy day I want everyone to leave Andy's room and take advantage of the time we've got. Go watch TV or something…" Said Buzz in his best commanding voice, hoping that the crowd would disperse

The plush toy who seemed to be the leader of the toy mob looked back to everyone behind him and said "Sure thing Leader!" Buzz felt his skin crawl, him being called Leader it just didn't sound right. Yeah he and Woody were Co-leaders but to him, Buzz, it was really just a title, Woody was the one who had the power, the influence, and the knowledge to run Andy's room after all Woody had been the Leader since he had been brought here. Buzz hated this he really needed to talk to Woody and the rest of the gang later today. The toys dispersed and left to their own devices; Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead were off on one of their infamous make out sessions near the Lincoln Log house, Rex was watching Hamm play checkers with Slink since Woody had disappeared onto the top of the desk, Jessie was refusing to speak to Buzz and took Bullseye with her, which left Buzz by himself to try and find Woody and ask him for some advice and beg him to take his job back.

Buzz didn't see Woody leave Andy's room so he began to look for him so Buzz looked for him at the most logical place, the top of the desk. Buzz made it up to the top of the desk without any trouble and found the cowboy doll holding his hat and looking over the rest of Andy's room. It was around eight a.m. now and the sun light hit Woody's back in a way that it made him look celestial, it was a beautiful and hypnotic sight but Buzz couldn't spend the day staring at him, he needed the cowboy to take his job back.

"Hey Woody, what are you doing up here?" said Buzz trying to sound as cheerful as he could

Woody didn't respond for a minute, it looked like he was debating on whether to Buzz why he was really up here.

"Oh I'm just thinking…"

"About taking your job back?" asked Buzz hopefully

Woody smiled sadly and said "Buzz they hate me, pure and simple; I-I just can't go back…"

"But Woody I don't have any experience to lead the toys…I can't do it either!"

Woody gave a dry laugh before saying "You know I went through the same thing? When I first became the Leader I was terrified out of my wits…but I found a way to cope with it and so will you…"Woody trailed off

"How did you cope?" asked Buzz quietly

"One day I found myself up here…seeing and knowing the other toys can have fun without having worry because they trust me enough to make sure they're safe…i-it's humbling Buzz…if I have ever doubt myself or needed to decided something important, this is where I have always come to think." said Woody

"Woody….wow…that's deep…" said Buzz who was really at a loss of words

"Yeah I know…but this is the last time I'll be up here."

"Wait why? I mean this is your spot …"

"Because the trust I once had with every other toy is dead and gone, and I would be doing a great injustice to myself if I kept coming up here thinking that I still had that trust…" said Woody standing up

"B-but I can't do it, I need help! Jessie's mad at me, she won't even talk to me!" said Buzz

"Buzz calm down…I have every little bit of faith in you that you will lead the toys and I'll talk to Jess." Said Woody as he began to leave top of the desk

"Hey Woody…" said Buzz

"Hmm?" mumbled Woody

Buzz walked up to Woody and hugged him

"You'll always be our leader…" said Buzz as he let go of Woody

"Thanks Buzz…I-I needed that…" said Woody as he hopped of the desk

"No problem cowboy…." Said Buzz as he sat back down and looked down at the rest of the toys

Woody was right the place really was humbling…

Woody found Jessie on the bed petting Bullseye.

"Hey Howdy Hey cowgirl."

Jessie's eyes lit up at the sight of Woody

"Woody!" she said happily as she gave him a hug

"Hey so what's this I hear about you not talking to Buzz?" he asked

"Woody you should have heard what those other toys were saying bad about you and Buzz didn't say anything against them or nothin'!" replied the cowgirl

"Jess I did hear what they said about me and don't worry about it, they'll stop talking about me now that Buzz is in charge."

"Yeah but Woody…"

"Jessie it doesn't matter, I'm no longer the leader of the room so they have no reason to attack me anymore. Now go kiss and make up with Buzz, he's on the top of the desk." Said Woody

Jessie smiled and thanked Woody while she went to go apologize to Buzz about earlier; and while she was running to Buzz she kept thinking that maybe now things just might calm down a bit.

But sadly that wasn't going to happen…

Author's Note: Yeah I know short and crappy chapter but I'm working my way up to something really big and it will either be in the next chapter or the one after that; and you guys are probably thinking "What does she mean something big?" well I mean that something horrible is going to happen to Woody.


	8. Ripped Out and Bleeding

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm going to be focusing mainly on this story so I'll be updating more often and please don't hate me but this is the chapter where…well it gonna be bad and gruesome for Woody. I know what you guys are thinking that I'm torturing poor Woody too much but in my defense he's just so much fun to torment, I can't help it. Well don't hate for me for what I'm about to do to the poor guy and as always please review! Italics is for Woody's thoughts

Since the Davis family wouldn't return to the house for two weeks, the toys were pretty much free to do whatever they want. Jessie and Buzz made up which put Woody at ease, he hated to think that they were fighting just because of what some toys said about him. Buzz was doing a good job of running the room; he had all the toys back in Andy's room before eight o' clock that way no nosy neighbors would see any lights and get suspicious, he had kept Hamm and Mr. Potatohead's fights down to a minimum which is no small task I assure you.

Tensions has died down since Woody had quit but even though the other toys had stopped talking about him, he could still feel the hate and scorn whenever he passed by or turned his back but at least he hadn't been attack again. Since Woody no longer had the job of being leader he suddenly found himself with more free time that he knew what to do with. He found himself in Ms. Davis's study that had an extensive collection of books, so Woody found himself spending the better part of his day reading next to the old computer modem that was underneath the desk in Ms. Davis's study away from everyone. It was nice; he didn't have to worry about any scornful looks or nasty whispers following him and Woody thought that it was the perfect place to get away from everyone that is until he heard someone walk in.

Woody turned his head from his hiding spot and saw six toys walk in. There was a big burly toy that Woody recognized from a few years back. If Woody was right then the toy's name was Tekio, some new toy from Japan that Andy got for Christmas some time ago. The toy was about three feet tall and it was midnight blue with purple streaks on its sides; the toy had ruby eyes and was adorn with amazing lights that lit up when you played with it and had an empty chest cavity that you could put all sorts of objects in. It looked like the toy was going to become Andy's new favorite toy until Andy began to play with it; the toy only spoke Japanese and Andy couldn't understand it. Two weeks after he got it, Tekio was put into the closet and hadn't been played with since.

The second toy that walked in was named Spiderlegs; Spiderlegs was a toy based off some show that had been recently cancelled. She had played a super hero that had the ability to use the silk that she made on her enemies and make them tell the truth, although her personality was far from the one her character had on the show, Spiderlegs toy was arrogant and spiteful to say the least. Andy had gotten her in a prize drawing contest at school and even though she seemed like someone who would be played with daily, she didn't last long. The silk that the Spiderlegs toy was suppose to spin got jammed with in the toy and even though Andy had repaired multiple Spiderlegs, he just gave up on it. It became too much of a hassle for Andy to keep having to fix her every time he wanted to play with her and soon Spiderlegs was put into the top shelf of Andy's closet to collect dust.

The next three toys that walked in were very familiar to Woody; the first one was a Sock Monkey but it was quiet old and tattered it looked as if a dog had gotten a hold of it. Woody knew this Sock Monkey but he hadn't seen him in years, the Sock Monkey more commonly known as S.M. was one of Andy's first toys from when he was baby but as Andy got old he soon forgot about S.M. and S.M. wound up in the attic. Woody wanted to go look for the toy but he was inexperience as the leader and the other toys needed him as Andy grew older. The other toy that walked in was something that Woody just felt creeped out by; it was a Furbie, and now normally Woody wouldn't have minded much except that this Furbie met one unfortunate day with a lawn mower. Andy had accidently left the him outside in the tall grass. The next day Andy was cutting the grass as part of his chores and well…Furbie Finis. The Furbie was badly damaged, it was missing an eye and most it's fur was shredded. Andy felt so guilty about what he had done to the poor toy but the Furbie was beyond any repair, too guilty to throw away the Furbie Andy put the toy in the attic where he just forgot about it. Another toy the woody recognized was one that he thought was quiet amazing; it was a mini translator toy from Japan. It could speak in seven different languages and it flashed up whenever you used it. Unfortunately it was…how do you say defective, the toy would mess up the languages you wanted it to speak and the lights were prone to cause seizers in small children if pointed directly at them. Ms. Davis wanted to put the toy in the attic where Molly couldn't get to it, but Andy begged her to just let him keep it in his closet where Molly wouldn't reach it. Ms. Davis agreed but on one condition, if Molly was on the the same floor as Andy when he was playing with the watch, he would have to put it up. After seven days of interrupted playtime Andy just put the watch in the attic and forgot about it.

And last but not least a notable plushier was among the toys; Woody instantly recognized the toy for it was the same plushy that had spoken out against him during the staff meeting. The plushy seemed to be in charge of the rest of the toys. The plushy commanded Tekio to close the study's door and the others to find a place to relax. They all gathered in front of the door, reclining on a few books they had pushed to the ground.

"Alright! So now that we're all here, who wants to start off the meeting?" asked mangled Furbie

"Why don't you start us off Plush?" asked Spiderlegs

The plushy pushed a bunch of books off of the shelves and stood upon them like he was on a podium.

"Alright I will seeing as how I'm the Leader of this group." Said the Plushy with a smirk

Woody cringed at the sound of the plushy's voice; it was like listening to nails on a chalkboard.

"I'll get right to the point am I the only one happy that, that stupid hand me down cowboy doll is no longer Leader of Andy's room?" asked Plush happily

The toys cheered in response to Plush's question and if was even possible Woody felt worse about himself.

_So much for winning Mr. Popularity…_

"You know what I hate most about him?" asked Spiderlegs

"What darling?" asked Plushy

Woody gagged mentally, the thought of them as a couple made his skin crawl

"That stupid way he goes "Hey Howdy Hey!" what's his problem? Were all the good catchphrases gone?"

The toys laughed hard while Woody thought

_It's not that bad right? I mean I only say it maybe a few times a week but still…_

"No way the "There's a snake in my boot!" is epically worse! I mean seriously how long can a kid listen to that before he's ready to chuck the doll into the fireplace?"

The toys were howling with laughter while Woody pulled his legs closer to himself; he knew the people disliked him but it worse than he thought.

"What's the worst thing about Woody?" asked Furbie

"The way he pretends to care about other toys." Said S.M.

"Nah, it's the way he's Andy's favorite toy." Said Plush

"I know! Why is he Andy's favorite?" asked Spiderlegs

"Kare wa, wareware wa arimasen aru no?" said Tekio

"Um…Watch? What's he saying?" asked Plush

"Tekio says what does he have that we don't?" translated Watch

"It's gotta be that thing, that weird heart thing that Andy's mom pulled outta him." Said Furbie

"Okay I gotta say this; who else thinks that Woody won't last another day? I mean come on, the minute Andy finds out that Woody can bleed is the moment Woody's heading towards the dump" asked S.M.

"I'm with you on that one S.M. maybe if we're lucky Andy's mom will burn him, by the way everyone let's give a loud hand of applause for Furbie for beating the stuffing out of that rag doll." Said Plush

Woody couldn't take it anymore these toys were making him sick, he needed to leave the study but only one problem stood in his way. Those other toys were in front of the only door and Woody was pretty sure that they weren't just gonna let him through but then again what other choice did he have? So Woody took a deep breath and walked out from behind the modem and walked towards the door. Woody's appearance automatically caught the attention if the toys.

"Hey looky who it is, the local freak." Said Plush

_Don't respond to them, Don't make eye contact with them, just go back to Andy's room._

"Bleed lately Woody?" asked Spiderlegs with a horrid smirk on her face

_Don't respond to them, Don't make eye contact with them, just go back to Andy's room._

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Plush

Woody kept his eyes towards the ground and kept on walking 

"Hello…answer us rag doll!" said Plush

Woody kept on walking until he felt something wrap around his legs; Woody lost his balance and fell to the ground. Woody turned himself over and propped himself up with his elbow, he looked up and saw Spiderlegs's silk around his legs and that the toys were beginning to surround him.

"I said, Where do you think you're going?" said Plush leaned in towards Woody

"None of your business, now get out of my face." Said Woody as he pushed Plush away from him

Plush let out a scream as he covered his face "Did you see what that FREAK did? He touched my face! Now I'll probably get infected and turn HUMAN!"

The other toys turned to Woody and looked at him with pure anger in their eyes.

"How dare you touch my boyfriend's face!" yelled Spiderlegs as she lifted one of her many legs and began to stomp down on Woody

It didn't hurt Woody very much but it was beginning to leave a mark on him, Spiderlegs stopped but only for a minute to check on her boyfriend.

"Love? Are you alright?"

"I-I'll be fine….I-I think…." Said Plush as he pretended to be mortally wounded

Spiderlegs kept fawning over her boyfriend as the other Tekio pinned Woody down so he couldn't escape.

Spiderlegs turned to Woody and asked Plush "What should we do with the freak?"

The mangled Furbie spoke up "I say we get that heart thing outta him."

The other toys agreed but not before Plush spoke up "I got a better idea, let's just kill him."

"What?" asked the other toys

_WHAT!_

"Let's just get that heart out of him then kill him, we all hate him and come on we all know he deserves this."

The other toys nodded in agreement and Plush commanded Tekio to put him down, although Watch had to translate for him.

"L-Let me GO!" yelled Woody

But it was no use the other toys had Woody pinned down hard on his stomach, S.M. and Furbie stood on top of his hands to make sure that he couldn't get away while Tekio went to guard the door with Watch.

"Okay let's see how this thing works." Said Plush as he stood on top of Woody

"You can't take that heart! It belongs to Andy!" yelled Woody

"Shut up rag doll! Spiderlegs, be a doll and shut the cowboy up." Said Plush with a hideous smile

"Anything for you dear." Said Spiderlegs as she spun silk and tied it around Woody's mouth

Woody couldn't speak, he couldn't yell and he certainly couldn't call for help.

"Ahh music to my fluffy ears…" said Plush as he pulled up on Woody's pull string

Plush held Woody's pull string tight and then twisted to the right then left. The small compartment opened and Plush pulled out the Woody's voice box. Plush looked at it and then a devious smile went to his face.

"Hey Watch tell Tekio to come here."

"Tekio wa, nuigurumi wa, anata wa kare ni kite hoshi."

Tekio obeyed and went over to Plush. Plush smiled happily and then he violently pulled out Woody's voice box , ripping it put from the small speaker that it connected to; Woody felt Plush ripping out his voice box and instantly he felt the loss of his voice and something else, he felt blood gently seep from the small wires that were disconnected from his voice box.

"Looks like the freak bleeds without his little voice box thingy, oh well guess you won't be needing this!" yelled Plush as he dropped the voice box on the ground and smashed it to pieces.

"Watch tell Tekio to run over the voice box," said Plush as he saw that Woody's voice box was still in repairable condition.

"Sure thing Boss! **Tekio wa boisuōbā] bokkusu ni, sore wa shūsei sa renai koto o kakunin o jikkō shimasu.**"

Tekio obeyed and ran over the voice box as Plush let out a victorious "Yes!" as he found the little silver heart, he pulled it out and then he turned to Woody

"How do you feel now, ragdoll?" asked Plush

Woody couldn't respond, he just felt so drained.

"Plush Darling, what should we do with the cowboy?" asked Spiderlegs

"I got an idea but it'll have to wait until nightfall until then we'll keep our little friend inside Tekio." Said Plush

Author's Note: Wow I really hurt Woody but don't worry he'll bounce back! This I promise!


	9. Torture

Author's Note: Yeah I know things look grim for our favorite Cowboy doll but don't worry he'll be fine….I hope. By the way _Italics is Woody's thoughts_, **Bold is for Plush's thoughts**, and by the way today is my Birthday!

Woody was barely conscious as the toys threw him inside Tekio, he was just in too much pain, pain that seemed to course through him and consume him, he didn't register the fact that he would be killed later. The only thing he remembered before he blacked out was Plush standing in front of him saying "See ya tonight Rag doll." Then Woody began to fade in and out of consciousness.

Plush began to happily laugh out loud, today was going to well for him and his gang when a loud knock was heard on the door. The other toys began to panic when they realized that someone probably heard them, but Plush took control over the group and calmed them down. Plush had S.M. and Furbie get rid of Woody's broken voice while Spiderlegs inspected everyone to make sure they hadn't gotten any blood on them or anywhere on the floor. Spiderlegs gave Plush a thumbs up before he opened the door, Plush quickly made his way to the door,

"Hello?" asked Plush as he opened the door

Three toys were in the doorway; Buzz Lightyear who was in the front, Mr. Potatohead who was to Buzz's left and Slink who was to Buzz's right.

"Hello…um…."

"Plush, my name's Plush."

"Hello Plush. My name is Buzz Lightyear, the new Leader of Andy's room and my friend here, Slink, says he heard some yelling; is everything okay?" asked Buzz

"Yelling?" asked Plush who pretended to be clueless of the recent events that had just happened

Woody stirred inside of Tekio's chest, he was in a very rare state of being semi-conscious when he could have sworn he heard Buzz's voice.

…_.Buzz? _

The conversation that Plush and Buzz were having was muffled by Tekio's thick chest plate, but it didn't matter for Woody had an idea.

_If I can just make enough noise….then maybe Buzz will know I'm here_

Woody took what little strength he had, lifted his legs up and began to hit Tekio's chest plate; praying to God that Buzz would hear him. And Buzz did hear him or at least Slink did,

"Um Buzz? You hear that?" asked Slink as he faintly heard a banging sound

Buzz looked around and shook his head no while Plush suddenly tensed up.

**That stupid cowboy doll, I'm going to make him pay for this if we get caught, **thought Plush as clenched his fists

The banging sound that Woody was making got louder as the room went silent.

"What is that sound?" asked Buzz

"U-um it's Tekio! He's got a messed up gear that we've been meaning to fix." Said Plush quickly

"Hmm…well come to the toy box later, I'm sure that we'll be able to get it fixed." Said Buzz happily as he bought the lie

…_Did he hear me?...please let him hear me…_Thought Woody as he felt himself lose more blood and began to black out

Meanwhile with Buzz and Plush's conversation, Buzz was buying into the lies that Plush was telling him. Buzz and the others were about to leave when Mr. Potatohead asked Plush a question.

"Hey by any chance have you see Woody?" he asked

Plush's body tensed up once more but no one noticed "Woody? Um….no why do you ask?"

"He's been feeling a little bit like an outcast lately so we asked him to join our checkers tournament."

"Oh….well I did see him today." Said Plush with a smirk on his face

"Where? Cause everyone is getting a little impatient." Said Mr. Potatohead

"He said that he was gonna skip the checkers tournament and head to the attic for a bit, but I'm sure he'll turn up." Said Plush with a devious smirk on his face

"Well have a good day and remember that everyone needs to be back in Andy's room or their original places before 8:30 p.m." said Buzz as he, Slink, and Mr. Potatohead turned and left the study

Plush and the other toys waved goodbye to the Buzz and his group and the minute that Plush was sure that the Buzz and his friends were far enough from the study, he shut the door and turned to Tekio.

"Watch, tell Tekio to open up."

Watch nodded and said to Tekio "Mune o hiraite"

Tekio obeyed and opened up his chest cavity to reveal Woody lying in a small pool of his own blood, barely breathing. Plush instantly felt hatred towards the cowboy doll and said "Spiderlegs, get me a pair of scissors."

Spiderlegs gave Plush a quizzical look but gave him the scissors, "What are you going to do my love?" asked Spiderlegs

"Watch and learn, my dear." Said Plush as he opened the scissors up and cut into Woody's chest

Woody, out of habit, opened his mouth to scream but nothing came even though on the inside he was screaming, from the pain, from the sheer hatred that stemmed from something that was out of his control. Plush cut into Woody's chest some more before feeling that he had done an adequate job on torturing the stuffed cowboy doll, Plush smiled at his handiwork and threw Woody back into Tekio's chest.

Author's Note: Hi guys I'm just updating and yeah Woody is pretty beat up but do not worry he WILL bounce back. And if you don't believe me then just remember what Woody said "It's going to get worse before it gets better." And congrats to Jet Set Radio Yoyo for being the 50 reviewer and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! ^_^


	10. Hey Howdy Hey Ragdoll

Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, _Italics is for Woody's thoughts_! And guess what; yesterday I was cleaning out my old toy box to find stuff to sell at the yard sale when I found my old talking Woody doll! I also found my Buzz Lightyear, Jessie and Bullseye dolls too! It made me so happy! ^_^

To Plush and the others nightfall seemed to come quickly but for Woody time seemed to drag on. Woody was curled up in a tight little ball because all the warmth had escaped his body, every now and then he let out a voiceless moan; Woody hoped someone might bother to check inside of Tekio's chest and rescue him but no one came and it seemed like he really was going to die. If not from the blood loss and the sheer pain he was experiencing, then surely from whatever that demon Plush and his friends had in store for him. The only possibly good thing about being trapped inside Tekio's chest was having the time to examine his life, now even though it wasn't the most encouraging thing in the world before one was about to die it was still something. Woody remembered every single happy memory he could remember until he felt a warm light hit his face.

Woody didn't have the strength to lift his head up and see who was opening up Tekio's chest but he had a pretty good idea who it was when he heard a certain plushy's laugh. Someone grabbed Woody's arms and dragged him out of Tekio's chest; they dragged him out and Woody who was semi-conscious, felt his legs hit pavement. Woody recognized it as the driveway; as he felt someone lift him up to a metal bar and something tie him to it. Woody felt someone take his hat off and lift his head up where he saw the undeniable smirk of Plush.

"Hey Howdy Hey, ragdoll." Said Plush who put Woody's hat on his head

Woody just stared at him; he couldn't wrap his mind why Plush despised him so much. Yes Woody becoming human was a given, that would scare anyone, but why? Why was Plush so bent on hurting him and what exactly did he have planned for him?

"So you're probably wondering where you are, aren't cha ragdoll? Well let me explain my little plan to you, see you're strapped to a cab that we have called for from out of town, over a hundred miles out of town to be exact. Once the cabbie comes back and realizes that there's no one waiting for him, he gonna go all the way back to the city with you tied to the wheel axel."

Plush looked like he was going to explain his plan more but he stopped suddenly due to the fact that the voice of an angry cab driver was heard.

"…Stupid kids….crank call..."

Plush and the other toys smirked at the sound of the cab engine starting and quickly ducked into bush but not before Plush said to Woody "Bye, Bye Woody…" and with that Plush ducked into the the bush and watched happily as the cab drove away.

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is so short, but I just got back from my first week of school and boy does it suck.


	11. Passed out

Author's Note: Hey guys! Guess what; we're only one review away from 60 reviews! XD I can't wait to reach it, so please review guys! Thanks for reading this, enjoy the story, and Italics is for Woody's thoughts!

Once upon a time there was a miserable highway that traveled from quaint, quiet, lovely suburbs to a horrible polluted city. On that miserable highway a cabbie drove his way back to the city after being cranked called by an evil Plush toy and his minions; on that cabbie's back axel there was a friendly lovable cowboy doll, who was going through some rough times. He was slowly gaining human abilities like crying and bleeding, he had been turned into a pariah by the very toys who he had led through thick and thin, he had his voice box and his owner's silver heart that had been given to him by his now deceased father brutally ripped out of his body. After that had happened he had been stuffed into one of the evil Plush toy's minion's chest cavity's and before he had nearly bled out, he was strapped to the axel of a cab and the mere fact that he seemed to be speeding farther and farther away from his home was just the icing on the cake.

Soon the tape or whatever was holding the cowboy doll broke and sent the poor toy flying, first hitting the pavement and then finally the toy fell into a ditch that was near some crops. He was tired, hurt, and he so desperately just wanted to close his eyes and die but fate wouldn't allow that at all. His eyelids drooped over his weary eyes until he felt the sweet semi consciousness of the first stage of sleep when he felt a horrible prickly feeling on his back. The cowboy doll brushed it off due to the fact that he had his voice box brutally ripped out of him. But the pain got worse as the cowboy doll laid on the soft ground too tired to move as he felt small rain droplets hit him. The pain began to increase to the point where the cowboy doll knew that it wasn't from having his voice box ripped out of him or being locked in Tekio's chest, it was something worse, something new…

_Am I going to die? _Thought Woody as the prickling sensation turned a burning sensation

The burning feeling traveled through Woody's entire body until he couldn't take it anymore and he finally passed out.

Author's Note: hey guys I think I can honestly say that this is the shortest chapter that I have ever made. Sorry that it is really short but I need to get it out of the way so I can move on to the better longer chapter. Once again I am sorry so please forgive me.


	12. Busted

Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the new reviews! Italics is for Woody's thoughts and Bold is for

"Alright everyone, back to your places!" shouted Buzz as nightfall came over the sleepy suburban household

The toys walked slowly back to Andy's room or their original spot and got ready for a nice quiet sleep. Jessie was sitting on the bed while Buzz was doing a roll call, she was watching as all the toys came in when she noticed that something was up. The plushy who seemed to be the leader of the mob against Woody was wearing Woody's hat. She saw that Buzz had stopped him and hoped that he would get to the bottom of why he had it but unfortunately for Jessie, Buzz was too trustworthy; Jessie figured that it had something to do with his character on his TV show. She couldn't count all the times when Andy had been watching the show and XR, Mira, or Buster lied to Buzz and he believed them no matter what they told him. While Jessie was debating the pros and cons of Buzz being so trustworthy, Buzz was stopping Plush and talking to him.

"Excuse me Plush" said Buzz as he held up his hand to stop him and his little troupe

"Hey new Leader what's up?" asked Plush as he lifted up Woody's hat to make eye contact with the space ranger

"May I ask why you have Woody's hat?"

"Oh this thing? Well…um Woody asked me to hold on to it for him…" said Plushy smoothly

"Hmm….and where is Woody?"

"He said he was going to stay out late and watch the stars, said you would understand." Replied Plush as he feigned a sincere smile

"When did he say he would be back?"

"Dunno he said he really needed to think…you do understand right?"

Buzz stared hard at the plush toy before deciding that he was telling the truth and let him passed into Andy's Room.

Jessie automatically felt that something bad had happened and waited until everyone had gone to bed, so she wouldn't cause a disturbance, to talk to Buzz.

"Hey Buzz can I talk to you?" she asked in a whisper

"Sure Jessie what's wrong?"

"Did you notice a certain toy's new headgear?" asked Jessie

"Hmm?"

"You know that creepy Plushy…"

"Oh Plush, yeah he said that Woody gave it to him….why?" asked Buzz

Jessie sighed and pace palmed herself in a very Woody-like manner, Buzz was a great toy and all but sometimes he could just be too naïve.

"Buzz I think something bad might have happened to Woody and that Plushy is behind it!"

"What makes you think that Jess?"

"'Cause when was the last time Woody let someone else wear his hat?" asked Jess angrily because Buzz didn't see the truth right in front of him

"Well I don't know…maybe he did lend it out to Plush…"

"Buzz….In the all the years that you have known him would he do something like that?" asked Jessie

"No…" replied Buzz like a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn't have done

"Well I think that no good critter is up to somethin'! We should go check him out!" said Jessie with anxiousness in her voice

"Okay Jess if you say so…" said Buzz who was still feeling a bit stupid for taking Plush's answer on face value

The toy known as Plush slept happily in Andy's closet, today had been going great. He had finally gotten rid of that Ragdoll, Woody, and now that ragdoll was somewhere miles away from him. Plush laughed until a thought dawned upon him, maybe the ragdoll was dead or better yet maybe some brat was torturing him; this made Plush smile greatly. Plush smiled contently until he saw the closet door open, he opened one eye to see who it was but he couldn't tell. He shrugged it off until he felt darkness come over him and four hands grab him.

Plush couldn't see and all he knew was that someone or ones had toynapped him and now currently had him tied to one of Molly's Barbie chairs which was really uncomfortable. Suddenly an overhead light was turned on and began to swing from side to side; Plush got the feeling that he was in a cop drama, especially due to the fact that he could barely see the outline of someone leaning against what he would guess a wall.

"W-who's there?" asked Plush trying his best not to let the fear escape his voice

"Don't worry it's just me…" said the figure who stopped leaning and walked to the tied up Plushy

Plush's eyes couldn't see properly due to the sudden light but soon he saw who it was.

It was that female cowgirl, Jessie, and boy did she look pissed!

(AN: Hooray for Jessie catching on to Plush's evilness! X3! Poor Buzz so naive)

"What do want cowgirl? And why did ya toynapp me?" asked Plush angrily

Jessie's face as beautiful as it was had the look of pure loathing, she leaned across the hot pink table that separated them and said in a whisper "Where's Woody?"

Plush's body stiffened at the mention of Woody but quickly recovered.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about…"

"You don't huh? Well guess what tough guy; we got witnesses!"

Plush's eyes widened in fear but he remained silent as Jessie continued her rant.

"They saw everything! And-" Jessie's tirade was interrupted as a certain space ranger walked into…well wherever Plush was being held

"Good evening Plush…" said Buzz stiffly

"Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" asked Plush as he started to kick his legs

Buzz sat down at the hot pink table and shuffled some papers, he was sitting straight up and his tone of voice didn't change as he told Plush "You are here due to the fact that there is an overwhelming supply of evidence that you may have had a hand in the recent disappearance of Woody."

"What are you two talking about? I told you that your ragdoll friend is out lookin' at the stars!"

"Sorry Plush but that is a lie."

"Look if you're gonna accuse me of somethin' then you better show me some evidence!"

"The evidence is right on your head." Said Jessie with bitterness in her voice

"So I have his hat, that doesn't mean I did anything to him."

The room that Plush was being held in became deathly quiet

"Guess ya didn't hear me before….I said we got witnesses." Said Jessie with a smirk on her face; and at that precise moment Plush felt himself sink into his chair

Author's Note: Wow this is actually the fastest I ever updated on a story! :D


	13. Mental Meltdown

Author's Note: Deeply sorry that I haven't updated in a long, long time but I have been very busy. There's some mind twisting in this chapter, some Jessie and Buzz since I have really deprived them of any action since Woody resigning. Plus there is some singing in this chapter. _Jessie's parts are Italics_ and **Buzz's are Bold**. The song is from the first Toy Story soundtrack, it's the duet Randy Newman did with Lyle Lovett. Please forgive me for not updating and review.

Plush was still tied to the plastic chair in the play-house. His mind was reeling; that cowgirl said that they had witnesses but Plush was sure that no one except his friends were with them when they got rid of Woody. Plush stopped for a minute what if one of his friends had given him up? No that couldn't be, they all hated Woody just as much as he did maybe even more! But still there was that little bit of uncertainty that rested in Plush's mind, there was always the chance that they could have given him up. A creak of the play-house's door caught Plush's attention and he lifted his head up quickly as Buzz and Jessie sat down across from him.

"Who gave me up?" asked Plush bitterly

"Sorry," said Jessie "Can't tell ya. The toy wanted to make sure that his or her identity would remain secret."

"Listen I don't care what they told you, they're just as guilty as I am!" yelled out Plush as he began to kick his plush legs wildly

"Oh yeah? That's not how they played it for us." Said Buzz

"They're just as guilty as I am! Sure yeah I gave the order to kill Woody but they followed through!" screamed Plush

Buzz and Jessie remained still and silent, they didn't want to believe what Plush had just told them.

"Yeah that's right I gave the order, but you both gotta understand he was a freak. He didn't belong with us; Andy plays with him and the freak starts to bleed then it's off to governmental experiment labs for the rest of us."

Buzz and Jessie still remained silent

"You can pretend that Woody's little human trick didn't scare you but I can see that it scared you, I can see it in your eyes. Don't act so high and mighty; don't pretend that you're above me. You all knew that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later and when it did what did you do? What did any of you do? You let the little freak go off by himself the minute he resigned, I guess if he wasn't protecting you or leading you then none of you really care about him. You, Buzz, thought that his life was in danger before so you had the little green army men follow him just in case; well you were right Furbie took him and beat the stuffing or should I say _**blood **_out of him. After the freak resigns he starts to drift away from the group and you call off the only toys that were making sure that nothing would happen to him and when the freak doesn't show up for around five maybe six hours you aren't at all concerned; not even with a completely transparent lie that he's out star gazing or in the attic. COME ON! Do you really think that the freak whose made up most of the rules about not getting caught by the humans would really spend his entire time in the attic or on the roof? Both of those places are hazardous to toys, you get stuck in the attic you aren't coming out till one of the humans decides to chuck something and as for the roof? If one of the humans or worse a traffic camera sees a toy running across the roof you can bet your plastic that they'll call the police. You can tell all the toys that it was my fault for ordering his death but just remember Lightyear, just remember that it's because of you that it happened." Finished Plush

Buzz stood up and left the room as fast as his plastic legs would allow him.

"Buzz wait!" yelled Jessie

But it was too late Buzz was out of the room and beyond ear-shot of hearing Jessie's voice. Jessie stood up and was about to run after him when she heard Plush's voice.

"Don't go after him cowgirl, don't offer him sympathy….he knows what he's done."

Jessie could only stare at Plush. The stuffed toy seemed so different, like he knew this was all planned. Jessie pushed the thought out of her mind and ran after Buzz; she ran all the way to Andy's room where all the toys were sleeping peacefully, completely unaware at what had happened to Woody. Jessie quietly walked across Andy's wooden floor, barely whispering Buzz's name when she saw the faint yet distinct glow of Buzz's suit up on Andy's desk. It took Jessie less than ten minutes to make it up on Andy's desk where she found Buzz sitting on the far left corner, holding his legs close to his chest and mumbling something to himself. Jessie calmly walked over to him and sat down.

"Buzz why did you run away?"

"…"

"Buzz?" asked Jessie softly

"I-I….I can't…"

"Can't what, Buzz? You can talk to me, you can tell me anything."

"Jessie…w-what if Plush is r-r-right?"

"What do you mean?"

"About everything that he said, about me causing all of this? I mean I did call the army men off and now-"

Buzz's sentence was cut off by an abrupt kiss from Jessie. The kiss lasted for over a minute and when it did finally end Jessie spoke to Buzz in a tender voice.

"Buzz you are the sweetest, caring, loving, and protective space toy I've ever met. You are incapable of causing or even wishing ill will on another toy, especially your best friend."

A small smile made its way to Buzz's face.

"I've known you and Woody since you both rescued me from that airplane going to Japan. Forget what Plush told you back there, I love you, your family loves you, and it's not your fault what happened to Woody. Plush order it his….d-death and no one could have seen that it would happen. We thought he was safe when he resigned, that there was no need for anyone to k-k-kill him. I know you feel guilty but just remember that Woody would want you to stay strong and lead Andy's room after all he had a friend in you, and you had a friend in him." Said Jessie

"Remember Buzz_; You've got a friend in me_" sang Jessie

"**You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead and your miles and miles from your nice warm bed**" Sang Buzz

"_You just remember what your old pal said "Oh you've got a friend in me."_ Sang Jessie

"_Yeah you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me._"

"_**You've got a friend in me**_."

"_If you've got troubles-"_

"**And I've got them too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you**"

"_We'll stick together and see it through cause you got a friend in me."_

"**Yeah you've got a friend in me. Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am-**"

"_Bigger and stronger too_"

"**Maybe**"

"_But_ _none of them will ever love you the way I do-_"

"_**It's me and you boy"**_

"**And as the years go by-"**

"_Our friendship will never die-"_

"_**You're gonna see it's our destiny**_."

"**You've got a friend in me."**

"_You've got a friend in me_."

"_**Yeah you've got a friend in me….**_

And with that Jessie and Buzz fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that somehow someway they would make it through this tough time together.

A young man looking to be in his early twenties laid on the soft wet ground from the previous rain that had come through an hour ago. He blinked once, twice, and finally a third time before his vision returned to him. The young man sat himself upright, trying to remember what had happened to him, when he remembered a certain smug face of a plush toy.

"PLSUH!" the young man yelled out in anger

The young man or better known as Woody stood up infuriated at what Plush had done to him. Woody swayed a bit from standing up so quickly and landed on the soft earth once again. Woody lay down on the earth for a few seconds before a thought hit him. He had yelled out, he had spoken, he could talk again! Woody laughed almost manically when he had fully realized that he had his voice back but he stopped him for a minute when his gaze caught the sight of his hands. They were no longer made out of plastic, they were actual human hands! Actual human hands and as he inspected himself closer he discovered that he was in fact completely human; he also saw that instead of his of wearing hi regular clothes, the classic cowboy look, he was in a suit. A dark blue suit with an open white shirt underneath it, Woody thought he looked quite good until another thought occurred to him. Did he still have it? Woody checked underneath his boot and saw Andy's name still on his boot, as clear as the day Andy had wrote it there. Feeling relieved Woody stood up once again this time more carefully and looked around at where he was.

There were fields of crops both sides of him only the highway divided them. Woody sighed it was a long way to either the city or back to Andy's house. The thought of Andy's house made Woody think, he couldn't go back there, he wasn't a toy anymore but he couldn't go to the city either. He didn't have any money or any identification; he couldn't get a job or get a place to stay to stay without both of those. Woody sighed as he looked down both ways of the highway, the left leading to the city, the right leading back to Andy's house, either way he was pretty much damned. Woody sighed for a final third time as he set off back to Andy's house, sure he could never see the Andy or his friends again but at least he might be able to say goodbye.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter and not giving up on me!


	14. He's Escaped!

Author's Note: Updating and review or me and my Woody doll will be depressed. And it's really weird having a depressed Woody doll. Buzz's thoughts are Bold

A ray of sunlight hit a sleepy couple on top of Andy's desk. The first one to wake up was Jessie who, with a yawn watched all the other toys come out of their sleep and begin their daily activities. Jessie felt completely at ease until she recalled last night's events. Plush admitting that Woody had been killed, Woody dying and not being able to do anything about it, and Buzz having a mini mental breakdown due to Plush screwing him up mentally. Jessie sighed as she walked to her currently sleeping boyfriend and stopped only for a minute to giggle how cute he looked when he slept.

"Buzz…" she said as she gently shook him

"Buzz….wake up…."

"Five more minutes …."

Jessie pouted for a second before giving Buzz a loving kick to his face, which caused Buzz in return to jump up as fast as lightning.

"I'm up! I'm up!" yelled Buzz at the sudden attack to his face

"Calm down it's just me." Said Jessie as she gave Buzz a kiss on the forehead

Buzz began to fidget from the kiss which was quite funny to watch but stopped suddenly when he too remembered the events from the previous night.

"J-Jessie?"

"Hmm?"

"D-d-did Plush really admit to…." Buzz trailed off half hoping that his memory was false

"Y-yeah he did."

Buzz groaned in response

"The varmint admitted it with pride." Said Jessie bitterly

Buzz sank to the ground and began to rub his temples.

**So Woody's really gone…..**

"When should we um…notify the other toys?" asked Jessie as she gently pulled her hair

"Uh…yeah…um give me a minute." Said Buzz as he stood up from the top of the desk

"ATTENTION TOYS! Staff meeting in three minutes!" yelled Buzz

Buzz's command sent all the toys into a tizzy, but finally they were organized as Buzz and Jessie jumped down off the desk and landed on Andy's bed with ease. When they had landed they were met with a sea of concerned eyes filled to the brim with worry and excitement. Buzz cleared his throat and began to speak.

"For those who may or may not care, Woody did not make it back to Andy's room last night."

Most of the toys groaned but were quieted when Jessie punched another toy that began to complain about the meeting being about Woody.

"Listen up everyone! There's no easy way to say it but Woody's dead!"

Every single toy gasped but most notably Bo. Buzz caught her gaze and knew that she was in terrible pain and suffering, which only made Buzz, feels worse with guilt.

"Buzz! B-Buzz! Who did it? Who killed Woody? My Woody?" she asked keeping her voice strong

"We believe it was a group effort and we currently have the toy who ordered his d-death in custody."

"Where is that varmint?" yelled out Slink along with all the their friends

"He's in the Barbie dream house, safely tied up."

"Let's go get him!" yelled out Mr. Potatohead

Before Buzz could stop them the other toys ran out of Andy's room and to the Barbie dream house. Buzz and Jessie ran after them and were met by their friends with confused looks.

"Buzz I thought you said he was here." Asked Rex

"He is here!" replied Jessie

"You might want to take another look." Said Slink

Buzz and Jessie did so and there in the Barbie dream house was the exact chair that they had tied Plush in except it was empty.

"He's escaped!" cried out Buzz

Author's Note: Two minutes to 2011, Cutting it close Koto….


	15. Being Human Sucks

Author's Note: Now that I have successfully finished my main project I am now free to move on and finish this one. So expect continuous updates soon okay? By the way I realized that during the entire time I was writing this story I never gave Andy's Mom a name. In fact I'm not even sure about her name either and I don't ever remember hearing her name so I decided to pick one but if someone does happen to know her real name then please let me know so I can change it. Thank you!

Woody walked on the old highway. Its many cracks were slowly becoming less apparent the further he walked and the road was gaining its original black color the closer he got to civilization. Woody was more than tired to say the least from his walking, his boots were caked on with dried mud which made it harder to walk with every step, he was starting to grow facial hair that just itched and bugged him, and he hadn't had a thing to eat or drink in the past five days since he began his journey. In Woody's opinion being human just sucked.

He had been walking day and night and he felt like he was going to collapse out of hunger or die of thirst. For a minute Woody thought that he should just abandon his foolish quest to find Andy's house and say his last goodbyes to what he knew but even though the thought kept reoccurring in his mind he pushed it out and continued onward. After what seemed like a lifetime the desolate highway finally turned into happy little suburban homes. There where white fences from corner to corner and Woody slowly recognized the houses as he passed them by.

When Woody came upon Andy's street his heart started to pound faster than ever before. He never thought of what to do after he made it to Andy's house, he just wanted to go where he felt comfortable and at home but now….

Woody sighed and continued walking until he saw Andy's house. His heart was in pain, it felt happiness that he had finally made it as it remembered all the good times he had shared with every toy inside and yet it wept tears of sorrow because he knew he could never set foot in the place again. He would never see Bo, Andy, Buzz, Jessie or any of his friends again, Woody felt tears swell up in his eyes and he quickly brushed them out until he heard a car coming down the street. He stole a glance and recognized the car. It was a dark green minivan and the driver was Andy's Mom; Woody panicked he didn't think that they would be home so soon but after Andy's Mom pulled into the driveway he could see why. As Andy's Mom let her kids out of the car she held Molly very gingerly and even from a distance Woody could see that the child's face was a light red. Molly was sick probably from the sun deduced Woody as he had seen it before with Andy when he was very little.

Woody watched as Andy's mom carefully held Molly and sang quietly to her, Woody was lost in memories as Andy as a small child when he noticed that one of the neighbors were coming over to talk to Andy's mom, most likely to talk about what was wrong with Molly. Even with her child sick Andy's Mom still managed to put on a kind smile and deal with the neighbors; Woody's eyes traveled from Andy's Mom to look for Andy. It took him a minute but Woody found him coming out of the garage on his bike, he seemed so happy just riding his bike back and forth on the driveway's pavement. But then young Andy decided to venture out from the safety of the driveway and onto the small road that Woody had been following to get here.

Now something must be said about the road that passes in front of Andy's house. It leads to a highway, a major highway that is ten maybe fifteen minutes away. Because of this cars and trucks alike don't pay attention to the children at play signs that are hung about the neighborhood and constantly speed about. This time an eighteen wheeler was speeding down the road. Nobody noticed it, not Andy's Mom, not the neighbor she was talking to, and not Andy but Woody noticed it. He noticed and saw that Andy was right in its way.

From that moment on it was like time just slowed down and Woody was the only one not affected. The eighteen wheeler came barreling down the road with no intention of stopping and Andy was busy just being a kid without a care in the world. Woody lost control of his voice but his body remained in control and acted without a single thought in his mind.

The sound of Andy's bike being mashed up against the eighteen wheeler's tires and grill was certainly a horrible sound. It rang out like nails on a chalkboard or the everlasting sound of a truck or a car trying to change gears, Andy's Mom turned around immediately to see the wreckage of her young son's bike. She let out a horrified scream and yelled out Andy's name, the rest of the neighbors came rushing towards the scene of the accident and even the driver got out to see what had happened. Andy's Mom dropped to the ground crying when she heard someone call out to her "Mom?"

She looked up to see Andy, perfectly fine excluding a few small cuts, standing right in front of her like nothing ever happened.

"Mom are you okay? You're crying!"

Andy's Mom could only smile and she hugged both of her children.

"I'm completely fine honey but what about you? Any broken bones? Concussions?"

"I'm fine Mom, that man pushed me out of the way. It was so cool too! He was like a superhero!"

Andy's mom let go of her kids and Andy held Molly.

"Man, what man?"

"That one over there Mom." Replied Andy

Andy's Mom looked up to see a crowd of people congratulate a man who apparently had saved her son's life. One of the neighbors called over to her

"Michelle! Michelle you gotta see this guy!"

Michelle made her way to the center of the crowd to see a tall, lean, handsome man wearing a cowboy hat. Her heart raced considerably as she finally got a good look at him. He smiled at her and said "Hello mam, I'm Woodrow Pride.

And with that Ms. Michelle Davis fainted…

Author's Note: Here's an update!


	16. Are you A Cowboy?

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but I got a request to do a Disney's Hercules story and I've been busy typing up the plotline for it.

For the second time today Woody was thankful for his quick reflexes as he got Andy's Mom before she hit the ground. As Woody caught her he could see why Andy's Dad married her in the first place, she was beautiful and naturally smart, an excellent combo in Woody's book. The crowd was impressed that Woody was able to catch Ms. Davis and they began to congratulate him again which was really starting to get on his nerves but Andy on the other hand was jumping up and down wildly.

"Oh my Gosh! That was so COOL! You were just like jump in' and then you- Oh it was so COOL!"

"It was nothing….." said Woody simply as he gently laid Andy's mother on the ground

"Is my Mom gonna be okay?"

"Well um…I'm not a doctor kid but I think your mom suffered a shock so it might be a good idea to call 9-1-1."

"Don't worry I already called an ambulance for Michelle." Said the neighbor who brought Michelle to see Woody in the first place, she was holding Molly who looked very uncomfortable

"Thank you Miss…?"

"I'm Rachel Kay, I'm one of Michelle's closest friends and you are?" asked Rachel in a very seductive voice

Woody blushed and replied "I'm Woodrow Pride and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kay."

"Please the pleasure's all mine Mr. Pride and you can call me Rachel. So where on Earth did you come from?"

"Oh! I'm from Texas." Said Woody as he tilted his hat to Miss Rachel

"Hey Mr. Pride are you a cowboy?"

"Why yes I am!" replied Woody happily

"Awesome! Do you have a horse?"

"Yep."

"Do you live on a ranch?"

"Yes."

"Are there cowgirls where you live?"

"Indeed there are." Said Woody as he suppressed the urge to add on; There's also an astronaut, a dinosaur, two potato people, a slinky dog, a bunch of army men, a piggy bank, and three creepy little aliens but for Andy's sake he kept his mouth shut.

"Andy don't you think that's enough questions for Mr. Pride? He probably wants to rest up a little bit."

"Rest would be really great right now but I would rather wait for the ambulance to come before I do anything else."

"Wow you have a heart of gold, Mr. Pride."

"Technically it's silver…." Muttered Woody

"What was that Mr. Pride? Did you say something flattering about my appearance?" asked Rachel as she got a little too close to Woody for his comfort

Woody's face became full flush red and he began to stutter, thankfully at that moment Molly decided to cry. Rachel jolted and she tried her best to calm the crying toddler down but she had no luck.

"Here let me see the kid." Said Woody

"Oh I wouldn't want to ruin that nice suit of yours Mr. Pride besides you've already done so much already."

"A child's happiness and comfort are more important than a suit, besides I'm pretty good with kids." Said Woody with a smile

Rachel sighed and handed over the wailing Molly, like magic she instantly stopped crying when she was put into Woody's arms.

"You really are good with kids, Pride. You must be a really good Dad…."

"Oh! Oh I'm not a Dad; I just use to take care of all the younger kids when their parents were out rounding the cattle."

"Still you would make an excellent Dad one day, and I've thought about being a Mom. Wanna give it a go?"

Woody almost dropped the sleeping Molly and to be completely honest he didn't know how to respond to Miss Rachel's question. So it must have been either luck or some sort of divine intervention when the ambulance and police showed up. The police took the driver who nearly ran Andy over into the back of their car and the E.M.'s loaded Ms. Michelle Davis into the back of the ambulance. One of the officer's came over to where Woody, Rachel, and Andy were standing and said "I was told that the woman over there has children, where are they?"

Miss Rachel replied "Here they are! This is Andy and this is Molly."

The officer looked at them with a strange gaze and asked as he pointed to Woody "Is this your Father?"

Rachel laughed and replied "This is Mr. Woodrow Pride officer, he's the guy who saved Andy's and Molly's Mom."

"Where's your father young man?" asked the cop

Andy hid behind Woody's legs and said softly "He's dead….."

The cop's expression softened but his voice remained stony and replied "Then I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you'll have to go to Children's Services until your mother is out of the hospital."

Andy's eyes grew so big and he asked "How come?"

"Because you children don't have any legal guardians around to take care of you which means you'll be put into a temporary foster home until your mother gets out of the hospital."

Woody could swear that Andy was near tears and honestly he couldn't blame him. I mean who wants to spend a night away from their own home?

"Hey if it'll make everyone's life easier I could watch the kids until their mother gets home." Said Woody

The officer smirked a little bit before saying "That's a generous offer but I'm afraid unless their mother has given you permission to watch her kids I can't allow you to do that."

"Yeah but look at it from where I'm standing; if you don't let me watch the kids then you'll be forced to wait for them to get all their stuff ready for one night in hell, find a family willing to take them in at this late hour, you'll have to type up a police report along with everything that's happened today, and to make everything worse you'll have to explain to Ms. Davis about why her kids aren't at her house and then you'll have to deal with Children's Services about getting her kids back. Oh, it'll be hell for you man…."

The police officer smiled nervously and replied "Well when you put it like that….I guess I could make an exception, just this once of course…."

"Of course, just this once." Said Woody with a mischievous smile

The officer thanked Woody and left the scene with his partner, leaving Woody, Andy, Rachel, and a sleeping Molly to figure out what they were going to do next.

Author's Note: Sorry but this chapter, it's mostly played for laughs at Woody's expense….again and I thought that this would give a real opportunity for Woody to bond with Molly and Andy. Rachel's going to be appearing again and I think I'm just going to use her mainly to make Woody uncomfortable.


	17. Revenge Delayed

Author's Note: Wanted to get this up A.S.A.P. so I could start my new project that I've been obsessing about for a while now. But here's a quick summary for this chapter, it's going to start off with the Toy's Pov, and what they saw at the accident, and then it's going back to normal. Thanks for reading and on with the story!

Toy's Pov.

It had happened so quickly. One minute Hamm's telling them all from the window sill that Andy's back early and then the next they all hear this horrible crunch of metal. Then before they know it Andy's Mom is screaming out Andy's name. All of the toys rushed up onto the desk to see what happened and all they see is the neighbors crowding around Andy's crushed bike and Andy's Mom on the ground crying. They've seen all they need to see and they all leave the desk not wanting to see anymore.

Buzz looks around at his friends; they're all in shock and he wishes he could offer some words of encouragement and comfort but he can't find any. He groans silently to himself he been a leader for maybe 1 and a half weeks now and he, along with everyone else is already facing the no doubt the toughest moment in their lives. The toys who hadn't been on the desk at the time were running to them to ask what had happened and Buzz not knowing what to do or how to say simply said

"Andy's dead…."

The toys gasped and a few of them, if they could, looked as though they were going to break down in tears. Buzz sighed and walked over to Slink who was curled up; Slink barely raised his head at the space toy. Buzz sat down next to him and said "Slink….can you get everyone in here for a meeting?"

Slink let out a small whimper before saying "Sure partner, I'll get 'em in here."

Buzz watched Slink literally slink off and as he did Buzz felt more useless than he ever did before. In no time at all, the toys had gathered around Buzz and with a wavering Buzz announced that Andy had died in an accident. The toys broke down and most of them held onto each other in order to deal with the pain of losing a child and as Buzz was surveying the crowd he saw a highly familiar face in the back.

It was Plush! And his evil gang of toys that had killed Woody.

Buzz felt his temper rise considerably under the current circumstances and Jessie who had been watching him give his speech saw it too. Jessie scanned the area to see what could cause her boyfriend to act like this and then she saw Plush; it didn't take too long for her temper to rise either. Jessie caught Slink's gaze and motioned very carefully over to Plush and his friends, she made a small roping motion and Slink got the gist. Slink sneaked over to the back where Plush and his friends were and wrapped himself around them tightly, Plush and his friends never knew what hit them.

The other toys heard the scuffle behind them and saw Plush all tied up along with his friends. Buzz smiled happily once he saw what had happened and was more than happy to see Plush cry out in anger at being caught.

"LIGHTYEAR! LET ME GO!" he screamed

Buzz smirked and replied "Not on your life…"

Plush kicked and screamed some more before saying "What are you gonna do to me? Beat me up?"

"I think we'll resort to more Draconian methods in your case." Sneered Buzz

"Oh please...you're all talk. Not one of you has the guts to do anything to me."

"You willing to bet on that, ya varmint" asked Jessie

"Yeah I'm willing to bet on it. You guys can't and won't do anything to us because Woody wouldn't let you."

"In case you haven't noticed Woody isn't exactly here to stop us…." Said Buzz with an evil smile

Plush flinched but he bravely replied "Yeah but I know for a fact that Woody would always try to settle things with words, he was a pacifist and you wouldn't want to besmirch his memory by committing murder."

"Those are some pretty brave and true words to be saying Plush, but I know for a fact that Woody wouldn't want his murderer and his accomplices getting away scot free." Said Buzz as he and the other toys started to circle Plush and his friends

"Hey! Hey! Back off!"

Buzz and the other toys were slowly ganging up on Plush and his friends but were stopped midway when they heard the front door open and the wonderful sounds of Andy laughing and running up the stairs to his room. Buzz didn't need to give a command to let the other toys to stop moving, they all dropped to the ground with their regular smiles on their faces as if nothing had ever happened.

Woody opened the door to Andy's home and sighed contently as he walked in. Today had been quite scary but now things were calming down and everyone was at peace. Andy raced into his home and began to point out where everything was until he was scolded by Rachel to calm down.

"Okay so what do you want to do Andy?" asked Woody in the kindest voice possible sensing a fight about to break out between Andy and Rachel.

"I wanna play with my toys! I've got this great plot going on where Dr. Porkchop has kidnapped Bo Peep again and plans to have her killed by monkeys if he doesn't have Woody surrender himself within 24 hours but Woody has a plan and decides to sneak in-"

"Andy! Why don't you calm down and show Mr. Pride here where Molly's room is that way he can stop holding her?" asked Rachel in a very restrained voice

"Oh! Sure! Come on Mr. Pride, follow me!" said Andy as he raced up the stairs

Woody smiled fondly at Andy and replied "Please don't call me Mr. Pride, it makes me feel old. Just call me Woody."

Andy stopped on the stairs and said "Okay!"

Woody gently walked up the stairs trying his best not to wake up the sleeping Molly who sighed contently in her sleep. Woody knew full well where Andy's and Molly's rooms were but seeing how happy Andy was by explain where everything was he decided to play dumb for now. Andy walked into Molly's room and turned on a light. Molly's room was pink and had a princess theme to it. Woody gently put Molly in her crib and tucked her in; Molly didn't even stir when she was moved.

Woody smiled and walked out of Molly's room where he saw Andy urging him to come into his room. Woody walked into Andy's room where Andy proudly said

"These are my toys!"

Woody laughed and was so tempted to pick up one of his friends but thought against it.

"Wanna play with me?

Woody was about to reply "Yes" but Rachel bellowed for Andy to be quite which caused Molly to wake up and cry. Woody pulled his hat's brim under his eyes and sighed, playing with Andy would have to wait until Molly and Rachel were both pacified. But Woody did pick up a few things before he left and those few things were Plush and all of his friends.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating faster but I've had an inspiration kick for a James and the Giant Peach story so that's kinda gotten me distracted.


	18. We'll find him, I promise

Author's Note: I can't wait to finish this story before it reaches its first one year anniversary, cause if I don't finish a story within its one year anniversary then it's pretty much settled that I will never finish it.

The toys got up off the floor as Andy and the mysterious man walked out, they were all suspicious as to why the man and taken Plush and his friends.

"Who is that guy?" asked Jessie

"One of Andy's Mom's friends?" suggested Mr. Potatohead

"Well however he is, he certainly is handsome." Said Mrs. Potatohead

"Hey!"

"Don't worry I only have room in my heart for one special spud."

"Aww sweet potato…."

"Sorry guys but no public display of affection until after dark." Said Hamm butted into the conversation

"Aww you're just jealous cause you don't have anyone to cuddle with." Said Jessie as she put her arm around Buzz who instantly turned red and began to stutter

"S-S-Shouldn't we concentrate on the fact that there's a guy in the house that we don't know?" asked Buzz

Jessie sighed and replied "Sure thing spoil-sport. Sarge!"

Sarge along with his army men popped out from the trunk and went over to Jessie.

"How may we help you Madam?"

"I want y'all to follow that man in the house and report back to us the minute y'all get an idea who he is, got it?"

"Yes Mam', Jessie Mam!"

And with that Sarge and his army men set out on their mission to find out who the mystery guest was.

The army men moved slowly through the house doing their best not to be seen by the humans. They made it all the way down to the fifth floor from the landing when they decided to set up base in one of the fake plants, like they did on Andy's birthday so long ago. They watched the new man with great interest but the man's hat blocked an actual good view of his face. Beside man were a set of tools that were from the garage door and various sewing materials, Andy was next to the man and was asking all sorts of questions about what he was doing to the toys while Ms. Rachel rocked a cranky Molly back to sleep.

"This is Sarge reporting in, there is no clue to the man's identity yet but he seems to be doing something to Plush and his accomplices." Whispered Sarge into the baby monitor

"Can you tell what he's doing?" whispered Buzz back

"No he's-Oh my God!"

"Sarge? What's going on?" asked a panicked Jessie

"H-He's, oh my god….He's taking Plush apart by the seams! He's taking Plush's stuffing out! I-I-I think I'm gonna be sick, Buzz."

And then the baby monitor went into complete static.

"Sarge? Do you come in? I repeat Sarge do you come in?"

Sarge didn't respond neither did any of the other army men; this caused the toys to go into a panic.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jessie who began to stroke her hair

"They could be in trouble! Or worse dead!" said Rex

"Everyone j-just calm down, I'll think of something."

But Buzz's thinking would have to wait because at that precise moment the mysterious man walked into Andy's room. The toys fell to the floor and resumed their natural toy sleep but they kept a close on the man who had Sarge and the other army men. The man was whistling a familiar tune to the other toys, the man put the army men on Andy's dresser and gave them a mini salute. Then the man went to Andy's desk to put the baby monitor there but before he left he turned to all the toys and said

"Sarge you really shouldn't hide in the fake plants anymore, you can hear the baby monitor static from the living room. Next time I would suggest hiding in the crawl space under the stairs, you might not be able to get a good view but you'll have less chances of being caught. As for everyone else it's good to see you all again."

The man walked out of Andy's room with a smile on his face and happily went back down stairs to Andy, Rachel, and Molly. The toys got up and with a quivering voice Jessie said

"He knows…."

"This is impossible….how on earth does a human know we're alive?" asked Hamm

"Maybe he's a wizard or something?" asked Rex

"Yeah a wizard is living in the suburbs….that makes total sense." Remarked Mr. Potatohead

"Hey we're living toys, what's to say what is possible and what isn't." asked Slink

"Good point, Buzz what do you think?" asked Jessie

Buzz remained silent for a while before saying "I think it was Woody."

As expected the toys freaked out and Jessie asked

"What makes you think that?"

"Well…who else would know where Sarge and the other soldiers would be for a stakeout mission and plus he said "Good to see you all again."! Who else would say that expect for Woody?"

"But Buzz Woody's dead…." Said Jessie solemnly

"But we don't know that for sure!" replied Buzz

"Yes we do! Plush admitted it!"

"Maybe he's lying!"

"What on Earth could he gain for saying that he killed Woody, Buzz? What? It's not like he's been made Leader of the Room, he has nothing to gain! Since he's admitted that he killed Woody he's been in hiding that whole time!" ranted Jessie

"Well maybe he lied about killing Woody because he hasn't gotten a chance to actually kill him! Maybe he has Woody locked away somewhere and is trying to find the perfect moment to kill him!" stated Buzz

Jessie didn't respond for a few minutes until "That does make a little sense…."

"It does, doesn't it….okay so um….everyone is downstairs so we should have some time to look for Woody and save him."

"What if he's already…." Jessie trailed off but Buzz responded

"Don't worry we'll find him in time Jessie, I promise."

Author's Note: We've got some nasty looking weather here today so I wanted to get the next chapter up before I lose my internet. Thanks for all the reviews guys, the mean a lot to me!


	19. POOF! I'm human

Author's Note: I think I should be able to wrap this story up within the next chapter. So please review!

The toys decided to figure out how to search for Woody without being caught by Andy or anyone else and the best plan for that was to wait until everyone else was asleep. The mysterious man and Ms. Rachel were both sleeping over, the man was sleeping on the couch and Ms. Rachel was sleeping in Ms. Davis's bed. Now normally the toys wouldn't dare think about moving about the house at night but with the chance that Woody could still be alive somewhere, it was a chance they were all willing to take. Buzz divided them all into groups of three and gave them a part of the house to explore. Buzz, Jessie, and Slink were going to search to office as it being the last place that Woody was seen.

They all carefully went out to their designated search places, Buzz, Jessie, and Slink went first to make sure that the coast was clear after all there was no sense in them all getting caught in case someone woke up. Everything seemed to be going great after a few minutes, most of the toys had gotten to the search spots and none of the humans had woken up until that is a small light went on in the living room. The mysterious man had woken up and was making his way up the stairs and into the office. Slink saw the man come up the stairs and ushered to his friends to hide.

"We've got to hide!" said Slink in a quite whisper

"But we can't get the door open, we need more time." Replied Jessie as Buzz vainly tried to open the office door

"He'll be here any minute!"

"Hold on I've got an idea!" said Buzz

"What your plan?" asked Jessie

"You'll see, just stay hidden for now."

The toys hid in the shadows as the man came upon the second floor, he didn't notice them hidden and the toys breathed a sigh of relief. Although the man didn't see them, Buzz could tell that the man was preoccupied with getting to the office for some reason. Buzz motioned for Jessie and Slink to follow him, the trio silently followed the man and hid underneath the desk where the computer was. The man took a seat in front of the computer and began to type; Buzz felt someone tap him on his shoulder and saw that it was Jessie. She mouthed to him

"What's he doing?"

Buzz merely shrugged as a reply and mouthed to Slink

"Can you get us up on to the desk?"

Slink nodded and quietly stretched himself onto the top of the desk without catching the man's attention. Buzz let Jessie climb up first then himself and then they grabbed Slink and helped him up on to the desk. Once they had gotten Slink onto the desk Jessie decided to get a look at the man that had saved her owner's life and she was amazed by who it was. It was Woody (Duh…)

Jessie was simply overjoyed and ran right in front of the computer as she yelled out "IT'S REALLY YOU!"

The man gasped and yelled, he fell backwards and hit his head on the carpeted ground. When he looked up he saw that the red headed doll was gone from the desk but she appeared seconds later on his chest happily yelling "I can't believe you were right Buzz!"

Buzz and Slink could only look at each other; stunned that Jessie willingly showed herself to a human. At first they thought that the man who looked an extraordinarily like Woody would scream and capture Jessie to show for the world but instead the man exclaimed

"Geez Jessie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" said Woody

"Sorry Woody but I'm glad to see you! We missed you!"

Woody stood up and had Jessie standing in the palm of his hand, he smiled at his friend and asked

"Are you the only one here or is Buzz and Slink somewhere nearby?"

"How did you know Buzz and Slink were here?" Jessie asked

"I heard Slink's coils move back and forth and I know Buzz. He wouldn't let you do something this crazy without being behind you every step of the way."

Jessie smiled and replied "Well you're right Woody, Buzz and Slink are right behind the modem. Look!"

Woody did look and he saw a badly hidden Buzz and Slink.

"Hey guys come on out, it's me, Woody."

Buzz and Slink carefully came out from behind the modem, Slink was the first one to comment on Woody's new form.

"Bob howdy partner, is that really you?"

"Y-Yeah it's me…in the flesh…" said Woody sheepishly

"How did you get so big?" asked Slink

"Better question, how did you turn into a human?" asked Jessie

Woody sighed as he sat down on the office's chair "Honestly I don't know; I remember bleeding out on a dirt road and then POOF I'm human."

Author's Note: Ugh….really short chapter, I hate it. But I need to finish a school project so it will have to do for now.


	20. Happy Endings

Author's Note: Final chapter! Woot! Thanks for reading this story guys! It means a lot to me.

Woody and his friends talked on the office floor for a long time. Little of the conversation had been about catching up on what had happened after Woody had been kidnapped by Plush. Buzz, Jessie, and Slink were all keen on knowing what Woody was going to do in his new form and Woody honestly replied "I don't know guys, I just don't know…."

As they continued to talk into early morning they heard the front door open. Woody out of natural sense decided to go check it out and left Buzz, Jessie, and Slink by themselves in the office. Woody quietly walked down the stairs into the living room, where he saw a very tired looking Ms. Michelle Davis closing the front door. Woody tapped on the Michelle's shoulder causing her to spin around like lightning at the touch.

"Relax it's only me Ms. Davis."

"W-Why are you-"

"Here? After you had fainted the police showed up and they tried to take Andy and Molly to Children's Services but I convinced them otherwise. Ms. Rachel and I offered to babysit them until you returned."

"So they're okay? Andy and Molly are fine, no cuts or bruises? "She asked obviously worried about her kids

"Yeah they're both fine though Molly was acting a little fussy."

"That's such a relief, and thank you so much for watching the kids while I was….you know."

"Fainted?" offered Woody

"Yeah…I'm sorry about doing that on you; I'm not normally like that." Said Michelle as she brushed some invisible dirt off of her

Woody gave a slight laugh until he felt a sudden head rush and fell onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" asked an alarmed Michelle, she bent down to see what had caused her guest's sudden passing out. But Woody was no longer conscious or at least it wasn't actually Woody, his eyes opened up and Michelle instantly recognized them. They were the same wonderful dark brown eyes she stared into when she first met the man of her dreams, the same eyes when she married her husband, and the same eyes she closed when she saw him at the city's morgue.

"Oh…My…God…is it really you?"

"You mean your loving, handsome,-"

"Sarcastic." Added in Michelle

"Husband?" asked Woodrow "Yes it is."

"H-h-how?" asked a quivering Michelle

"I'm just using this poor guy's form to talk to you, so how have you been faring? What are you up to? And can I please get a kiss from you? I have missed you so much!"

Michelle was stunned by her dead husband's questions and request but she complied anyway.

"I-I've been okay, I guess um…I've been taking care of Molly and Andy a-and-" Michelle sighed and stopped talking, she ran her hands through her hair and quietly asked "Why did you come back?"

Woodrow sighed and replied "I was lonely….and I was sorry that I hadn't been watching the road when I was…you know…sorry that I wasn't able to be there for you and the kids. Do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For dying…."

Michelle looked at him and said "I do…"

Woodrow kissed her and said sadly "Listen Michelle I don't have a lot of time left and I really just wanted to let you know that I will always love you and the kids a-a-and I love you. You were the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Bye….."

And with that Woodrow ran out of the house, Michelle followed him but when she reached the front door he had gone and all that was left was Andy's Woody toy.

"Oh Woody…."

The next morning when everyone had woken up Michelle explained to them that she had come home early last night and that when she gotten home Mr. Pride had left to go back to Texas. Andy was disappointed but he soon forgot about it and went on playing with his toys, but Michelle never forgot that day for the rest of her life.

Author's Note: Okay sorry that it's really crappy but I am really swamped with work and stuff. But I hoped you enjoyed this story, please review…thank you and goodbye.


End file.
